


甜秘密

by walebilu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walebilu/pseuds/walebilu
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Kudos: 13





	甜秘密

00

就像所有这样的关系一样，他们不说爱，不谈喜欢，相聚也只为了那件事。

只是、但是，很不争气的，他并不想只不过是这样的关系。

01

罗渽民就读的大学最近和外面有名的舞社合作了场比赛，这件事还是经由朴志晟口中他才知道。那时他们刚好在缠绵过后，双方都有些使不上力，罗渽民把玩着趴在自己胸膛上的朴志晟的头发，闷闷的声音先是震在胸口再传到耳里。

「哥，你知道你们学校有办舞蹈比赛吗？」

罗渽民歪头想了想，还真的不知道。低眼看着朴志晟的头顶，手缓缓地摸上软嫩的脸颊，揉了一会。其实他也是前几天才从对方的社群网络上得知到原来朴志晟是跳舞的，「你会参加吗？」

怀里的人扭头面向自己的腹部，头发痒痒的骚动着皮肤，轻柔的呼吸也在他身上漫步，罗渽民猜他在点头，有点想笑，搔了搔朴志晟的后颈，问：「那你想让我去看吗？」

朴志晟没有说话，双手徒然使力环住罗渽民的腰，嘴巴嘟嘟的一嘬一嘬点在成型的线条上，慢慢地往上移动，埋在胸口轻咬着红晕周围的肉，就是不愿意玩弄挺立的地方，等到听见罗渽民细微的呻吟后一把抓住膝窝把双腿挂在自己的肩上，摸上了罗渽民的大腿内侧悄悄地往私密处移动，「再一次。」

罗渽民被撩得发抖，伸手捉住在他大腿上抚摸的手，拉过来十指紧扣，感受到另一只手在他刚激烈运动完还有些红肿的穴口上试探，还在敏感的状态下被人玩弄罗渽民有点受不了，呜呜几声就被人吻住，温热的柱体前几分钟前才泄在自己体内，朴志晟挣开被紧握的手给自己戴上套子，身下人有些迫不急待，双腿用力点把人往自己身上带又亲了上去，手在朴志晟颈后相扣，小心翼翼地承受往自己身体推进的热度。

没等人真的把全部都进去，罗渽民又嘴欠问：「所以.....你要不要邀请我去看？」

被迫把脸埋在充满香气的脖子的人似乎被刺激到了，一下子用力就顶上了最深处，包裹住自己的地方突然缩紧，他闷声哼了一口，双手握住软软的屁股又开始开垦工作。

每次跟朴志晟做的时候罗渽民都会忍不住掉眼泪，这时候朴志晟肉肉的嘴唇会亲上自己的脸颊，把泪痕一遍一遍的换成自己的吻。在断断续续的呻吟下他又想再问到底要不要让他去看，只是朴志晟的动作太猛烈，又总是很重的撞上敏感点，除了喘气其他的他根本无力发声。

其实就算朴志晟不说话罗渽民也会去看的，只是他还是很想要听到朴志晟亲自递出邀请函，像是这种被重视的感觉对他而言很受用。像是他真的被朴志晟放在心口上，像是他们真的是一对恩爱的情侣，罗渽民作为朴志晟身边的特殊身分在台下看男朋友放溢光彩。他很想参与朴志晟的生活，出现在他生命中的各个角落，而不只是每几个礼拜就约在酒店做爱的炮友。

他太想要朴志晟喜欢他了。  
像他喜欢朴志晟一样喜欢他。

02

直到送人去车站前他还是没听到朴志晟让他去看，明明只要说几个字就好，他泄愤似地戳了朴志晟的腰，听见不满的声音又忍不住笑了。窝在车站死角罗渽民拉过小孩后背包的带子把自己嘴唇送了上去，明明在浴室的时候已经亲了好久，朴志晟在吻上自己前小声地说，但也是照单全收自己的欲望，罗渽民哼哼的上扬嘴角，就是想亲嘛，又勾上了那人的脖子。

终于等到车子进站，罗渽民依依不舍地跟着人走到门口，揉着朴志晟软软的头发听他每次分开的时候都会讲的几句话，最初其实是两人关系有点稳定的时候，他跟朴志晟说的，但又觉得两人的关系没有到这样子，别扭着不说，换成朴志晟来叮咛。罗渽民无法知道朴志晟清不清楚这些话的含意，也许只是小孩的天真善良或是想当个小大人也说不定，他不敢当真。

「回家的时候要小心。」

「嗯。」

「到的时候记得传讯息。」

「嗯。」

警铃响起的时候罗渽民又收到了朴志晟最后一个亲吻，他眯着眼笑着，这是一个很纯洁的吻，只有嘴唇相碰而已，但他觉得很开心，真的很开心，因为他听见门关上前朴志晟的最后一句话。

「我想要你来看。」

03

他跟朴志晟的相遇非常的普通，他因为和交往快一年的男友分了想找个人发泄，朴志晟刚入大学，对自己的性取向感到疑惑，很偶然的被交友软体配对到，罗渽民双手捧着手机看着萤幕上仰视角度看着镜头可可爱爱的头像，靠，捡到宝。

实在太嫩太像未成年了，他忍不住点开私讯问人是不是未成年，还想义正严词的告诉对方有些事未成年还是不要冒险，都还没传出去就被对方秒回自己已经十九岁了。

不好意思，这不是才刚成年吗。

不过他很高兴，这个交友软体是要双方都有意才能聊天的，这就说明这个小孩也对他有点意思，罗渽民满意的看着朋友给自己选的头像。

既然郎有情妹有意，都愿意跑出来约了，还不犯法，罗渽民也没打算装什么清纯大学生，聊了一段时间后交换了一些社群软件，偶尔对话讲一些小孩以前很少听的话就会羞的不肯回应，一开始罗渽民以为他做错什么，怕吓跑小孩，道了歉，才引起小孩羞耻的承认自己太年轻，没有接触太多这类事。

罗渽民不想太早结束这段关系，没有一下子就约朴志晟出来见面，刚好小孩也有防范意识，说学校有交如果要跟网友见面要小心什么的，罗渽民传了一大堆包含爱心的贴图，夸小孩真乖。

一个月后他们才有正式的手机通话机会，也是罗渽民主动的，因为小孩手边有事，给自己发了语音，酥酥的低音嗓太对罗渽民的型了，想再听更多，不如起而行，周末晚上窝在被子里给小孩打了电话，那里似乎没想到，响好久才接，罗渽民闭着气听朴志晟说的第一句话。

「......喂？是渽民哥吗？」

我的天，太奶了吧。他又忍不住问：「朴志晟你真的成年了吗？」

「我真的成年了！」小孩有点激动，罗渽民听了呵呵笑，被笑得没气的人又说：「我上个月五号就成年了。」

罗渽民愣住，回想了一下，这不就是他跟朴志晟配对成功的那天吗。他又再开始笑，实在太开心了，手脚都缩起来，问朴志晟：「我是你的生日礼物吗？」

电话另一头骚动了一会，然后是沉闷的撞击，看来是把手机摔了。太可爱了吧！罗渽民把脸埋在枕头笑放声大笑，怎么会有人可以可爱到这种程度。

04

像是这样的关系稳定了差不多三个月，他们终于还是见面了，两人的大学虽然在一个城市里但是还是有距离，讨论很久才约好了在罗渽民这里见面，难得给小孩一个男友力的展现。

其实罗渽民也很害怕，要是对方的真身是一个秃头啤酒肚的大叔，专干骗人的行业很有经历，一直以来的行为不过就是鱼网收前的准备动作怎么办。作为惊喜他们一直没视讯过，虽然都有传自己照片，但谁能保证呢，应该在出来前先视讯一次的。

等到自己独自担心地跟朴志晟通完电话彻夜难眠终于从床上爬起来时他已经完美的错过准备时间，为了不让对方等，他只得给自己套上简单的衣服，妆也没化匆匆忙忙就跑出门搭车。在会合处边看见穿着红色格子衬衫背着后背包顺毛身材高挑的人的时候他真的后悔死了。

仿佛有心电感应一样，罗渽民慢吞吞地往朴志晟靠近，本来埋头玩手机的人随着他的脚步停下便抬起头看他，不知道有没有感觉到自己的窘迫，看起来就真的超级像高中生的人笑了起来，傻傻的样子莫名地让罗渽民有点无力，对方喊自己名字都还没讲完就冲过去还住了他的腰部，朴志晟吓得害羞，僵在两侧的手慌张的不知道该怎么办，罗渽民蹭了蹭朴志晟香香的胸膛，抓住他的手往自己身上靠，被温热的温度包围让他有种真的陷入幸福的感觉。

也许在外人眼里他们会是恩爱的情侣。

那时罗渽民也认为可以就此发展出伴侣关系，第一次见面的时候很单纯的跟普通情侣一样看场浪漫的电影逛街吃晚餐后就解散了，真正搞上床是第二次的事，那天他手把手將朴志晟教成了正式的大人，掌握他所有的渴望。

但他们没有说爱，从没有坦白聊过这件事，他不清楚朴志晟的原因，但罗渽民的就很明确，他是真的很喜欢朴志晟，是想要跟对方长长久久的那种喜欢，只是浅尝而止的恋爱他不想跟朴志晟谈。可是他也记得朴志晟当初约炮的原因，如果自己只是一个刚成年小屁孩的启蒙对象，那说喜欢会不会被当成笑话。

这种情况在他们认定了对方为唯一炮友之后罗渽民偶然看见朴志晟手机萤幕中和朋友的聊天讯息，朴志晟说自己单身。

有时候他在想真人的朴志晟确实不像最初在网络上认识的朴志晟一样，从里到外都是甜甜的。越认识朴志晟越能品尝到糖衣中的酸和苦，糖衣又厚又沉，来不急品尝到内馅就憋得自己流泪，也无法怪朴志晟，这个年纪的人总有刺，捍卫自己的一切。

可他离不开朴志晟，也不想朴志晟离开自己，他可以给朴志晟很长一段时间，只要朴志晟肯喜欢上他就好。

05

距离比赛开始只剩一个月，朴志晟说接下来得要认真练习，没有时间约。

他看到了朴志晟的朋友圈，貌似是个练舞的影片，听小孩说过他从小就跳舞，没正式见过挺期待的点开来，却看见朴志晟被女孩抱住，没有推开人，倒是笑得很开心。胸口是真的很闷，气找不着出口，搁置在胸腔变成刀片割着内脏，罗渽民跟前男友分手时都没有体验过这种感觉。

这种说不出口的难受导致这次的性爱并不欢愉，连朴志晟也能感觉得出不对劲，仅做完前戏就停下，本想靠过去问他怎么了，但是罗渽民不领情，碰壁的人只好摸摸鼻子自己去洗澡，给他一些空间。

罗渽民趁机起身拿起朴志晟放在一旁的外套，掏空口袋找出手机。

他并没有朴志晟手机的密码，也没有指纹辨识，但是他跟朴志晟约出去买手机的那天晚上他被朴志晟抱在身上操，手上握着朴志晟刚买的iPhone，被人恶劣的用爽到扭曲的脸设定脸孔辨识，虽然起先也是他夹紧后穴问人特地抽空见面要给他什么福利。支撑点除了背后的胸膛和紧抓大腿跟的双手外只剩在他体内磨着打圈的东西，本来还很用力操弄，可是镜头太晃根本就没办法辨识，一遍又一遍地喊着志晟别弄了志晟太晃了，好久之后才肯停下来，死死顶着罗渽民的敏感点，手指颤抖着左摇右晃，看着镜头里面那双迷离的眼睛，又想哭了，花了很多时间才验证完毕。

罗渽民看着朴志晟聊天讯息中因为最新讯息而被顶上自己下面的女生头像，罗渽民也不是有意想去探究他人的隐私的，只是等待时间太难熬了，焦虑的感觉一次一次折磨着耐心，看着朴志晟跟女孩子稍微亲密的动作他没办法平心静气地说服自己。

一条条约会邀请从女孩发出。他甚至无法想像朴志晟终于认知自己的性向，最后勾着女孩子的手步入礼堂。

他们做尽了一切跟情侣有关的事，事实上连一个名分也说不上口，能说得出来的关系却搬不上台面。

罗渽民沉默地把手机放在一旁，恰好朴志晟正好从散发热气的浴室里走出来，他微笑着把暖烘烘的朴志晟拉过来，揽腰亲来亲去。朴志晟似乎挺开心的，大手扣在他后脑勺加深这场亲吻，像只狗狗一样舔着他的嘴唇不放过。黏腻了好一阵子，双方都有点喘不上气，罗渽民抬头跟朴志晟对视，感受了下抵在自己腰部微硬的触感，在朴志晟张开嘴巴又想靠近之前猛然把人推开，抓着自己的衣服下床洗澡，留朴志晟一个人呆愣在床上不知所措。

他站在淋水器下望着镜子思考，脑中循环着这几个月来和朴志晟相处的种种经过。

八月刚开始时，罗渽民突然联络不上朴志晟，他没告诉过朴志晟自己的生日，大概是罗渽民的莫名癖好，生日那天很特殊，特别想跟亲密的人在一起，可是朴志晟还不算他的男朋友。罗渽民很想见他，想旁敲侧击地问朴志晟在哪里，这次换他主动找人，等了好几天都没有回覆，难过了好几天，抱着枕头想朴志晟是不是腻了，这个暑假是不是跟别人约会，憋着眼泪等到生日那天，朴志晟却神奇地出现在他的老家，给了他一个惊喜。

长大了的孩子偏偏又在每一次亲密的相处后归回了不主动言语都在搔动人心的小屁孩，逼得人主动跳进挖好的坑才能再看见那样甜蜜的糖心。

或许纯情是真的，但是陷阱也是真的。

罗渽民无法判断朴志晟是不是真的有意，只是这次他伤被小刺猬伤得有点痛，不是亲亲抱抱就能止血，他得离开一下，包扎伤口。

罗渽民潦草冲了几下就穿好衣服走出去，朴志晟正好穿好裤子正在拉紧裤头，咬着下唇和他对视。像只被主人骂的小狗一样，湿淋淋的眼睛就会勾人心疼。罗渽民不确定朴志晟是不是知道了他看见了讯息，走过去拿落在床边的书包，伸手想碰朴志晟的脸却被躲开，他也不强迫，装作没看见朴志晟眼里的慌张，收回手不给朴志晟抓住的机会，将嘴角上扬到平时那样甜甜的角度。

「哥哥先回去了，回家的时候要小心。」打开了宾馆的门，转过头看向朴志晟，那抹笑容俨然消失。

到的时候记得传讯息。

这句话谁也没说，落锁声顶替了沉默。

06

回去的时候罗渽民把和朴志晟有关的所有联络都拉进了黑名单，躺在床上把玩着朴志晟送他的吊饰，说是亲手做的，粉色小熊缩着双手笑着看着他。那时候正好迎上暑假，偷偷带朴志晟染头发，一蓝一粉，在他的租屋处一起度过了炎热又黏腻的七天。八月的第十三天按下了他家的门铃把罗家的宝贝儿子拐了一整天，回到家才发现耳机盒上喧嚣着自己存在的粉色吊饰。

睹物思情是这么早就会开始了吗？他可是还要有一整个月见不着朴志晟呢！

侧过身把朴志晟躺过的枕头抱在怀里，如果朴志晟真的想要他一脚踏进铺好的陷阱，那他也必须做好准备再跳。

罗渽民在床上翻了几圈，打开手机萤幕看着朴志晟传给他的自拍照，也是一开始在交友软体上放头贴的那张。

我做好准备的时候，你最好是在坑底好好装扮爱屋，敞开胸怀乖乖等我跳下去然后稳稳地接住我。

07

他又把头发染回粉红色， 虽然距离夏天已经经过了几个月，但是上次漂白的糟糕发质还没有充足时间退去，罗渽民摸了摸被二度伤害的发尾，不太开心。

比赛的前一天晚上罗渽民把朴志晟拉出黑名单，窝在被窝里看着对话框一直显现的输入中，没过多久就停下来，再过几秒钟又缓缓出现，然后消失，周而复始。

罗渽民怕这样得耗很久，明天小孩精神不佳，很干脆的打电话过去。

不过一秒就通话成功，连招呼都来不及打，耳边就传来朴志晟着急的声音，似乎还有点哭腔：「我没有要跟那个女生出去。」好像有点唐突，「我没有要跟任何人出去，那个影片原本是舞蹈编排，我换掉了渽民哥你不要不开心。」

罗渽民心里暖呼呼的，在朴志晟看不见的地方憋着气笑，又想到朴志晟分明很了解自己的怒点，于是他还是凶巴巴的说：「跟我解释这些干嘛？我们又没有在交往。」

那边听了这句话安静起来，罗渽民都能想像到朴志晟委屈嘟嘴的样子，搞了半天只剩呼吸声，他也没想朴志晟现在就做点什么，开口转移话题，「你明天什么时候到？」

「啊？」朴志晟来不及转换情绪，呆了好久才判别出问题，「早上九点，要彩排。」

「要给你带什么吗？」

「渽民哥到就好。」

罗渽民笑了出来，调侃几句，「好会说情话，是不是都这样钓女生。」

另外一头又再慌张，「没有、没有钓女生！」

「所以是钓男生吗？」

「也没有钓男生。」

罗渽民叹口气，他懒得分辨朴志晟是在假装还是真实反应，现在不想深谈这件事，另寻话题，问了朴志晟这一个月练习的怎么样。好在小屁孩聪明有用在对的地方，乖乖的跟着话题走，委屈巴巴地把这一个月大大小小发生的人事物都给罗渽民交代一遍，想要补充长时间的空缺，到了十二点被罗渽民赶去睡觉。

08

罗渽民早早出现在比赛场合，正好快到朴志晟的队伍练习，他们窝在观众席的小台阶上叙旧，一见上面朴志晟就被那头熟悉的粉色脑袋震惊到，抿着嘴摸上了罗渽民的头顶。

漂白的时候很痛，他跟朴志晟一起去染发的时候耳边就一直是朴志晟惨兮兮的埋怨声。上一次有朴志晟陪，反应比他严重导致他笑到根本不记得感觉如何，痛感并不强烈。这一次他只身一人才彻底了解到那种感受，都让他眼眶泛红了，不排除因为换了家染发店技术不纯熟，或是他真的太想念朴志晟了。

「怎么又染了？很痛的。」

他没有回答，「好看吗？」

皱眉的人想了几秒，还是点了头，「好看。」

那不就好了。罗渽民笑眯眯的看着他。

谅是在外面，他们没有做太超过的举动，而且朴志晟也快上台了，没什么时间搞亲密。

朴志晟用食指轻轻戳了罗渽民眼睛下方淡淡的黑眼圈，「等下彩排你不要看，等到正式的时候再看。」

他点点头。

「你先去补眠，我们下午三点多才会表演，你不可以看别人的表演。」

死屁孩，罗渽民用力的拍朴志晟的屁股，突然想到了前男友分手后进了学校的舞社，这几天也有看见海报上有他的名字。 「不要，我也有另外认识的人在比赛，凭什么只看你一个人。」

「什么？」被台上喊名字的人睁大了眼睛，「谁谁谁？那一个？」

罗渽民撇过头不理他，推着人往台上移，「中午不用送吃的给你吗？」

朴志晟眼睛亮亮的，嘴唇抿成一条线笑，「你会送吗？」

他偷偷踮脚，把嘴唇短暂停留在一直回头望的脸颊，「看你表现。」

前面的人停下来，往后抓住罗渽民放在他背上的手，把人往前拉，「……所以是那一个？你们学校的吗？」

「干嘛呢？知道了你要做什么？」低头嗅着朴志晟的袖子，太久没有闻到熟悉的味道，心里踏实了些。

朴志晟又不说话，看起来真的没想到知道后要干嘛，罗渽民坦白说是开玩笑的让他赶快上台彩排，话题也就戛然而止。他很听话的不看朴志晟彩排，只是在走之前盯着台上看有没有之前的那个女生，正好女生一直有往这里看，罗渽民和她对望，笑出了甜蜜的微笑。

09

他带了自己做的便当来找朴志晟，舞团的人应该都有看到早上的插曲，起哄的声音让小孩的脸扑上了一层红色，匆忙握住罗渽民的手腕离开。罗渽民把他带到工商系馆的后花园，那里很少人经过。

朴志晟悄悄地夹着小香肠，碰了碰罗渽民紧闭的双唇，看罗渽民向后躲开，也不強迫慢慢地缩回去，口里嚼着小香肠，小心翼翼地说：「哥，你下次可不可以不要突然搞消失。」

「你还想要有下次吗？」脸颊鼓鼓的小仓鼠赶紧摇摇头，罗渽民被可爱到，笑着说：「那你乖一点。」

朴志晟眨眼安静了一会，埋头又塞了几口饭。

真是气死人了。罗渽民伸手捏了把朴志晟的膝盖，意外听见朴志晟很真诚的喊叫，手中的膝盖快速地离开掌握，而膝盖的主人正在慌忙地撇开视线，把脸埋进便当盒里。

偏偏朴志晟穿的是紧身裤，拉不上去也不能乱脱，罗渽民只好把手叠在膝盖上，轻轻地帮忙揉，传送一些些温暖，「很痛吗？」

「还好，捏了才痛。」

罗渽民不想跟他争辩，皱着眉说：「最好是这样，如果被我发现哪里不对劲你就死定了。」

「嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯。」点头如捣蒜。

吃完饭又得送人回去，分开前在角落偷偷的亲了几下，还是朴志晟主动的。

小孩子就是这样，让他着急一下，才懂得珍惜。

10

罗渽民实在无法把台上那个威风凛凛的朴志晟跟他所认识的朴志晟相比，明明私底下的朴志晟聊天的时候偶尔还会结巴，尽管床上经验拿出去还算能说嘴，但事实上脱人衣服的时候仍然很不流利。

可是这样的孩子什么时候变得这么帅气了呢，跟着节拍每个动作都在敲打心脏，中午的小插曲仿佛真的没有干扰到什么。有些小动作会刻意朝向罗渽民，类似拉弓的动作更是导致周围的人都有些疯狂，罗渽民心情复杂，有点骄傲又有点嫉妒。

你怎么这么会令人多情啊朴志晟。

趁着转场时间，他偷偷摸摸地跑到后台想找朴志晟，站在休息室门前听着里面乱哄哄的声音突然不敢打扰，门正好开了，出来的是一个不认识的人，罗渽民侧身让人，但他似乎知道罗渽民是谁，便问了：「罗渽民对吧？你是来找志晟的吗？」

罗渽民一愣，点点头。 「他还在里面换衣服，在这里等他一下吧。」

大概是中午的时候有见过吧，罗渽民想。这个人就站在门口陪他一起等人，到让罗渽民有点错愕，但他不喜欢尴尬的气氛，还想着要以什么话题开始的时候，反倒被人主动开口。

「听说你今天中午给志晟送了便当，他回来的时候被问的连脖子都红了。」罗渽民倒是能想像得到，「欸，你都不在意我为什么认识你吗？」

没有敬语，知道自己的名字，甚至还有点装熟的样子，他也满好奇的，听那句话就表示中午时没看过他。

还没等到罗渽民反应，这个人又急性子的自己说了，「我是他的直系啦，跟你同辈，因为是他第一个认识的朋友其实还有点黏我！不过你不用吃醋，我有女朋友了。之前问他要不要参加联谊被拒绝了，被我调侃说该不会是有女朋友了，虽然他说是单身但有喜欢的人，我问好久才问出来。」

罗渽民的脑子突然一空，气都不敢吐，浑身有点发抖。

「……我有听他说你拉黑他一个月的事，他很着急一直问我怎么办，唉，你不要怪他了，其实是我不对，我先跟你道歉。因为他说他不知道你是不是也喜欢他，我就出了一堆馊主意，还给他排了那样的动作。那女孩不知道你们的事，对志晟有点意思所以才约他的。你尽管放心这一点吧，朴志晟这个人呢，对不熟的人乖巧的很，熟了就开始皮，男女对待都一样，直得很，也傻的根本不给人进入他的精神世界，你挺特别的，他经常跟我谈你的事……」

门突然开了，不小心撞上说话的人，朴志晟从门缝探头出来，看见了罗渽民急忙把挡在门外的人推开，伸手抓住罗渽民的衣角，「学长，你应该没有乱讲话吧。」

「什么乱说话呢！都在夸你你知不知道……」又被打断，罗渽民紧紧抱着朴志晟，宛如他们第一次见面一样，朴志晟的手也僵在两边没有动作。

学长跟着僵了，看朴志晟呆愣的样子气得不行，用力的把人的手扣在罗渽民的背上，「去一旁晒恩爱，别再这里挡人……」又被开门的人撞上。

罗渽民被朴志晟抓着手走腕走到附近的厕所，中途遇见了前男友，似乎也很讶异自己的存在，喊了罗渽民的名字，朴志晟跟着回头，不知道那根经不对，拉着人走得更快。

被人塞进隔间，罗渽民侧脸贴在朴志晟的左肩，心脏跳动的声音很近，他很想问：「你是不是见过我前男友？」

「……你手机照片没删。」朴志晟停顿几秒才说，听起来闷闷不乐的，反而让罗渽民开始笑了。

这大概是罗渽民这一个月以来最开心的一次了。他这个月也过得不好，可能是得了相思病，朋友约出来玩也不开心。朴志晟说不定真的是一个毒药，特别能让人上瘾。

这段时间也让罗渽民想清楚了，他体验过跟朴志晟相处的滋味，就算有时难受，但朴志晟也没有就此任由他自生自灭。如果朴志晟没重视过跟他的关系，这几天也够他逃跑了。

罗渽民不可能再放朴志晟走了，那位学长的话是一只强心剂，但有些话他还是特别想由朴志晟告诉他，就当他对于幸福实在太过贪心吧，他曾经很努力的付出过，没有回报的感觉太冷了。

如果你愿意留在我身边，那就请继续容忍我对幸福的患得患失吧。

罗渽民紧紧抱住朴志晟，转头把嘴唇亲上眼前的颈脖，「今天星期六呢。」

「嗯？」

「明天就是星期日了。」

「……嗯。」

「你还说过星期一早上没排课。」就为了多睡一点。

朴志晟轻笑了一声，吐出的气推向罗渽民的耳朵，他莫名的发热起来，「然后呢？」

「你说呢？」罗渽民跩过朴志晟松软的脸颊，捏在两旁弄成了金鱼嘴，蜻蜓点水般靠上去亲了好几下。 「衣服我的给你穿嘛，穿不下大不了就不穿......」

原本还安安静静的人大笑起来，罗渽民突然窘迫，红着脸捶了一下腰部，声音虽然小了点但抱住的身体仍然在颤抖，真是烦死了。

「哥，我们晚上在这里有聚餐，你来吗？」笑了好久的人终于冷静，笑嘻嘻地问。

「不要，我又没做什么干嘛去蹭饭。」

朴志晟突然神神秘秘地靠近耳边，轻声说：「他们说是带家属，非要我带你去。」

脑袋似乎过热了，晕呼呼的感觉，这小孩看来是天生的会说情话，然而本人完全不自知被撩者的心情。

罗渽民想想中午时仿佛要闹翻休息室的人群，果断摇头，看着朴志晟有点失落的表情，伸手上去揉，「我去接你好不好，我们一起回家。」

被哄得开心的人挣开束缚低头吻在嘴角，似乎是想到了刚才那句话，又开始大笑。

11

罗渽民陪着朴志晟等比赛的结果，很可惜的只拿到了第二名，小孩在宣布前一直搓手说觉得刚刚很可惜，没有跳好。罗渽民不知道该怎么安慰，他觉得朴志晟已经跳得够好了，在他眼里朴志晟怎么样都好，光这一次不知道又要掳获多少人的心呢。于是他很干脆的把心里话讲出来，一边靠近一边说，肉麻地要死，被搓热的手软绵绵的按在肩膀抵抗，实在没什么作用。

朴志晟说要回休息室拿东西，罗渽民让他和大队去吃饭，他自己先回家整理一下，乖乖地点头要跟上去了又被罗渽民拉回来亲了几分钟。

先在家里简单解决晚餐后他蹲在衣柜前给朴志晟挑几件衣服，虽然朴志晟比他高，但也不算高的离谱，他的尺寸套在身上应该不会不舒服。

但是内裤的话就有点不好解决了，罗渽民拿了一些未开封的存货，不确定朴志晟能不能穿，太紧的话应该会很难受，还是等会儿去附近超市买几件，反正家里也没保险套了。

等到他去接朴志晟回来的时候，罗渽民才发觉自己的烦恼太多余了，瞪着朴志晟背上好大一坨的背包，罗渽民用力地拍了上去，「你老实说，是不是早有预谋！」

朴志晟往前踉跄几步，转头露出牙齿笑得很开心，伸手牵上罗渽民因为打了背包有些泛红的手，「我们可是有一个月没见面，我很想你。快走吧，我是偷偷溜出来的，他们说还要续摊。」

罗渽民开心地晃起手来，拉着人往家里方向走，他原本想搭车回去的，但是他们很少在大街上牵手，除非真的很晚，这次还是朴志晟主动的，要好好享受才可以。

满心欢喜地走到家门前他才想到忘记买保险套，又要往外走时被朴志晟跩住，脸颊红红地说他有准备，莫名地也让罗渽民燥热起来。

关上门把人抵在门上亲了一口，让朴志晟先去洗澡，快点洗完有奖励。

12

罗渽民把刚洗完澡，头发湿湿的，全身热呼呼的朴志晟按在床边递上吹风机，湿淋淋的小动物还委委屈屈地问不帮他吹头发吗。

罗渽民没理他，跪在地上拉下裤头给人口交。其实他很少给朴志晟做这种事，除了第一次以外他就没试过了。很难把全部都塞到嘴巴里，险些顶到吞咽处的部分让他有点难受，下意识就吞了口水，似乎是被挤压得很舒服，朴志晟抽了一口气，手软失手把吹风机敲上自己的头。

等到头发吹干后罗渽民重新把朴志晟压在床上，双腿成鸭子坐跨在两侧，屁股贴在朴志晟的腰上。

他穿着朴志晟曾经称赞过很好看的衬衫，下身没穿的以高姿态向下俯视朴志晟，用着甜美的微笑说：「志晟不是膝盖受伤吗，这次让哥哥来好不好？」

朴志晟估计误会了他的意思，双手勾在罗渽民腰上一用力就能把人从身上移开，他牵着朴志晟的手安抚，嘴上却说：「前列腺高潮很舒服的，志晟也该体验一下。」

身下人拼命摇头，不要不要的小声呐喊，罗渽民当然不会真的这么做，纯攻已经够少了，被朴志晟伺候也那么舒服。把朴志晟的手移到臀缝，深藏在其中的穴口已经被主人扩张过，松松软软温温热热的。

罗渽民低下身，额头贴额头直勾勾盯着朴志晟的眼睛，问：「想不想进去？」

点头的动作带动罗渽民这个人摇晃一下，本来只是在周围徘徊的手指也顺势挤进去继续按摩。

罗渽民喘了口气，直起身，坚持地说：「那你先回答我几个问题好不好？」

朴志晟用了眨眼睛的方式回答了。

「第一，为什么你手机有我高中的照片？」

这是他刚刚在朴志晟洗澡时看见的，想到朴志晟看过自己的图片库，而他认为朴志晟可能不喜欢也就没看，翻着照片大概都是跟罗渽民聊天时发的照片一样，除了一些笔记的部分。罗渽民无聊的滑到最底部，却意外看见不同于大学时的干练，相较比稚嫩许多的他，穿着高中的制服，跟别人聊天大笑的样子。

朴志晟该不会是变态吧，那种把自己所有底细都知道一清二楚的那种，搞不好还掌握着一堆他自己也不知道的讯息。

被戳穿的人神情有些奇怪，嘟着嘴半晌都没说话，罗渽民干脆地扯着朴志晟的手指进入更湿热的地方，威胁人不回答今天就不做。

「……那是我高一的时候拍的。」朴志晟的声音听起来还有点哭腔，闭着眼睛不敢张开，「哥果然都不记得了，那时候我们体育课同堂，我刚入学因为认生常常吃亏，一个人还体育器材，哥你主动帮忙我，一路上跟我聊天给我打气。我在想下一次肯定要跟你要到联络方式，但是哥很耀眼，就算放在普通人旁边根本就不能随便靠近。哥又是高三生，拖到下学期备考不用上体育课了也没要到，只能偷偷拍你的照片。」

没听见回答，又急忙说：「要是不喜欢你也可以删掉，没关系，反正我现在已经有哥的联络方式了。」

罗渽民在他语毕后立刻吻了上去。他记得，那个孩子比自己矮，抬了一会篮子走几步就放下来休息，他觉得可爱就跑去帮忙，聪明地猜想也大概知道小孩是被霸凌了，不然怎么可能一个人抬这么重的东西。

可这件事只是被罗渽民当成一个小插曲而已，他高三了，马上就要面临人生的分岐点，很快就把这件事落在脑后。他也没办法把记忆中的小矮子联想成现在的朴志晟。

「那你为什么从没跟我说过这件事？」

「哥不是很厉害吗？身边朋友很多，长得又好看，个性也很好，考上了很厉害的学校。不像我，很努力了也只能考个离你比较近的地方。那时候看到哥的头像真的被吓到了，原本我只是跟室友打赌输了才去下载的，正巧第一个配对的就是哥，你也真的不记得我了。为了不想被你推开我只好撒谎变成求助者，滥用了哥的好意。对不起，你不要生气。」

才不是，罗渽民把眼泪蹭在一边的枕头上，这不过是一种愿者上钩的烂技巧，朴志晟实在是演示得太好了，让他足够心甘情愿被吃掉。

如果你真的觉得对不起我的话，那以后就对我好一点吧。

「第三个问题，我是真的好喜欢朴志晟，超级喜欢宇宙喜欢的，请问朴志晟什么时候才愿意跟我告白？」

原本还红着眼眶一起流泪的人破涕而笑，空出来的手压在罗渽民后脑勺本来想就此亲上去，罗渽民一手捂住了朴志晟的嘴巴，「快点。」

只要说出来，罗渽民就是朴志晟的了。

朴志晟眼角挂着眼泪笑的样子真的很好笑，卻又可愛得令人受不了，「我好喜欢罗渽民，你可不可以做我男朋友？」

13

朴志晟像是一只主动给人触碰肚子的小刺猬，熟悉你的味道后会被背上的刺立起来，开玩笑似地刺伤人，又再手指退缩时手脚并用抓住舔舐伤口。

可就算是只令人恼火的小动物，那也是属于罗渽民的。

END


End file.
